User talk:Gahshunk
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Fish page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 18:58, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Hi Thanks for adding info and making this wiki better. But one problem: There are some pages with the same title but different cases (example: Sandbox Mode and Sandbox mode). Let's ask an active admin about this. This wiki also needs more admins too. Colgatepony234 (talk) 21:23, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Something about this wiki/InsaniquariumGuide closure This wiki actually started in December 2008. Until now, this wiki was an incomplete resource to find Insaniquarium info. We could add more information to make this wiki like InsaniWiki (Insaniquariumguide.com). Even though InsaniWiki displays an internal error now, the pages are still accessible on archive.org. I also think this wiki needs more admins and editors. Things to do: *Remove fanon content like the Insaniqualien or Revenge of the Fish stuff. People who browse this wiki for the first time are probably unfamiliar with stuff like that. Also, these mods/downloads will not be available after InsaniquariumGuide shuts down on 12/21/16. *Some pages are obsolete or need merging. An active admin can do that. *When we get enough editors, more features like on a normal wiki could be added (achievements, comments, etc.). *Some of the pages are not detailed enough; they might need more details. *More will come when I think of them. InsaniquariumGuide will shut down on 12/21/16. In case that happens, there should be some download links here for some Insaniquarium mods. Even though my antivirus software can detect it as a virus, it actually isn't. Colgatepony234 (talk) 03:05, March 12, 2016 (UTC) "Merge Needed" pages I already merged all of them. Colgatepony234 (talk) 01:39, March 13, 2016 (UTC) New account I am on a new account since my old one, Colgatepony234, got blocked globally. 1033Forest (talk) 01:15, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Fish cycle for 2017 Even though its quite early now, when 2017 starts, this is the cycle: #Speedy #Exotic Food #Invisible #Named #Musical Genius #Exotic Food #Voracious #Exotic Food #Musical Genius #Exotic Food #Very Special Diet #Exotic Food #Forwardly Challenged #Extremely Rare #Musical Genius #Exotic Food #Voracious #Exotic Food #Musical Genius #Exotic Food 1033Forest (talk) 23:18, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 02:48, September 8, 2017 (UTC) :Congratulations! As you know, I haven't been on this wiki very much lately (declining energy levels), so it's good that someone else has taken it over. You have made a lot of good edits, and I think that probably impressed Wikia as well. — evilquoll (talk) 16:36, September 8, 2017 (UTC) More on InsaniquariumGuide Some of the guide's pages are still available from archive.org's Wayback Machine. If I find any good information from these pages could I add them to the wiki? Also, I would like to have admin rights too, but I don't know if I'll be very active on here due to homework and other stuff. I plan to go back to this game at the end of October/start of November 1033Forest (talk) 12:18, September 17, 2017 (UTC) Fish cycle for 2018 #Exotic Diet #Voracious #Exotic Diet #Musical Genius #Exotic Diet #Very Special Diet #Exotic Diet #Forwardly Challenged #Extremely Rare #Musical Genius #Exotic Diet #Voracious #Exotic Diet #Musical Genius #Exotic Diet #Speedy #Exotic Diet #Invisible #Pre-named #Musical Genius The fish cycle for February 2016 and January 2018 are the exact same, and both months have the exact same format (both start on Monday) 1033Forest (talk) 12:23, September 17, 2017 (UTC)